


Уроки самообмана

by Kaellig, WTF_Espionage_2019



Category: Spy Game (2001)
Genre: Berlin (City), Gay Bar, Homophobia, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Берлин, 1976 год.





	Уроки самообмана

— Прежде всего, — сказал ему Нейтан, — ты должен уметь везде чувствовать себя на своём месте. Везде казаться своим. На торжественном приёме в посольстве, среди бездомных, ночующих на заброшенном складе, в очереди за мясом в русской лавке. По-настоящему хороший разведчик не просто натягивает личину, которую ему предложит начальство, но способен придумать её сам, сходу, мгновенно сориентировавшись в ситуации.

Том кивнул. Он не был уверен пока, научится ли этому сам, но уже не раз наблюдал за тем, как меняется поведение Нейтана в зависимости от того, где они двое оказываются. Это походило на искусно разыгранное представление, где только Том знал истинное лицо актёра, с такой поразительной лёгкостью меняющего роли. Впрочем, он провёл с Нейтаном уже достаточно времени и понимал, что не знает о нём толком ничего. Но это не мешало любоваться его преображениями и восхищаться мастерством — а может быть, даже добавляло очарования.

Пожалуй, подумал Том, он купился именно на это: позволил завербовать себя, чтобы научиться той же магии.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — вторгся в сознание голос Нейтана. Он не отчитывал его, лишь констатировал тот факт, что ученик отвлёкся, и в его тоне слышался вызов, который Том не мог не принять. Некоторые фокусы он уже успел подхватить и применял их с удовольствием.

— ...Невозможно быть готовым ко всему на свете, поэтому учиться нужно не тому, как вести себя в каждой конкретной обстановке, а тому, как адаптироваться к незнакомой, — повторил он последние слова Нейтана, и тот одобрительно улыбнулся, блеснув на миг зубами. 

Том самодовольно ухмыльнулся в ответ — почти зеркально, и это то, что они с Нейтаном делали одинаково всегда, ещё даже до той первой встречи во Вьетнаме. Две одинаковые белозубые ухмылки на загорелых, закопчённых лицах — кто знает, может, именно так Нейтан его и выбрал?

***

Для каждого урока Нейтан подбирал своё место и свои учебные материалы, и Тому казалось, что он уже перестал чему-либо удивляться, — но в этот раз его наставник переплюнул самого себя.

Осознав, где они оказались, Том застыл на месте и нервно сглотнул. Его замешательство длилось не больше короткого мгновения — один вдох, два удара сердца, — но этого хватило, чтобы заметил Нейтан. Тот насмешливо подмигнул и невозмутимо прошёл мимо целовавшейся в предбаннике парочки. Вывеска над входом гласила «Преисподняя», и Том ощутил себя так, словно действительно попал в ад.

Он знал, конечно, что такое бывает. Во время службы в армии слышал и о парнях, которые предпочитали друг друга шлюхам, и об офицерах, которые делали некоторым солдатам поблажки в ответ на услуги определённого рода, и о том, что пленных вьетконговцев насиловали вне зависимости от пола. Подобные вещи не поощрялись, за них строго наказывали, если кто-то оказывался слишком неосторожен и попадался, о таких парнях отзывались с презрением и насмешкой. Но вокруг шла война, и Том сумел убедить себя в том, что ему нет никакого дела до того, как справляются со стрессом другие. В конце концов, его сослуживцам могло показаться странным то, что самому Тому вполне хватало выпивки и ночных вылазок с винтовкой.

Видеть собственными глазами, как двое мужчин целуются, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих и явно не считая это чем-то неприемлемым, было просто дико. 

— Какого чёрта, Нейтан? — прошипел он, одним быстрым шагом догоняя своего наставника и хватая его за рукав.

— Осторожнее, если не хочешь, чтобы здесь решили, что мы вместе, — снова сверкнул зубами Нейтан, мягко перехватывая его руку и приобнимая за спину. Простой и совершенно привычный жест неожиданно заставил Тома вспыхнуть и крепче стиснуть зубы. — Расслабься. Ты должен казаться своим. Очередь за мясом в русской лавке. — Нейтан хлопнул его по спине и двинулся к барной стойке, за которой стоял молодой парень с диким макияжем и волосами, топорщившимися во все стороны. Впрочем, заметив едва угадывавшуюся под футболкой грудь, Том осознал свою ошибку: это была девушка.

— Ники, — ослепительно улыбнулся Нейтан, и барменша, перегнувшись через стойку, крепко обняла его, будто старого знакомого. Том не хотел даже думать о том, зачем Нейтан мог приходить сюда раньше. Быть может, он знал её откуда-то ещё? Может быть, Ники — один из его информаторов?

— Давненько тебя не было, — развеяла та надежды Тома и окинула его самого изучающим взглядом. — Твой друг, я смотрю, из стеснительных?

— Его зовут Роберт. — Нейтан встал вполоборота, привалившись к стойке, и Том поразился теплу, которым засветились вдруг его глаза. Так приводят в компанию друзей самую потрясающую девушку на свете, с которой ты познакомился только вчера, но к ногам которой уже готов бросить весь мир. И хотя Том знал, что Нейтан лишь играет, от этого взгляда у него вдруг перехватило дыхание и в груди стало горячо.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь афишировать, — чуть смущённо улыбнулся он, подходя ближе. Пальцы чуть подрагивали, и весь вид Тома наверняка выдавал, насколько ему некомфортно, но он уже начинал понимать, что сейчас это только на руку. Каждый из тех, кто сидел сейчас в небольшом, насквозь прокуренном зале, пришёл сюда однажды впервые и тоже, вероятнее всего, нервничал и смущался.

— Боюсь, вы выдали себя сразу, едва только вошли в дверь, — хохотнула Ники. — Всё совращаешь невинных мальчиков, Кристоф? — она подмигнула Нейту. 

— Не слушай её, она пытается тебя смутить.

— Куда уж больше!

Том неуверенно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Нейтана, открыто ища у него подсказки. Он наконец-то понял, кем должен быть, и эта роль оказалась неожиданно привычной: ученик, жаждущий приобщиться к тому миру, в котором живёт его наставник, и ловящий каждое его слово. 

Мягкая одобрительная улыбка Нейтана подтвердила, что он всё делает правильно. 

— Боже, Крис, — растроганно протянула Ники, — как он на тебя смотрит! Просто зависть берёт. Вы такие милые вдвоём.

— Ох, прекрати, — отмахнулся Нейт, опуская глаза, — лучше налей нам выпить. 

— Виски?

— Как будто ты меня не знаешь.

Он снова положил ладонь на спину Тома, и в этот раз тот не вздрогнул, не напрягся, как если бы ему действительно было приятно это прикосновение. А может быть, так оно и было? И если так — что плохого в том, что ему приятно одобрение Нейтана? Ведь это было не что иное, как жест одобрения, хорошо знакомый уже Тому.

Они сели за столик в дальнем углу зала, куда не дотягивался тусклый свет, заливавший барную стойку. Нейтан придвинул свой стул почти вплотную к Тому и наклонился к нему, словно собираясь поцеловать. Том невольно отпрянул, но Нейт лишь покачал головой:

— Запомни: подобные места лучше всего подходят для встреч с информаторами. Здесь никого не удивит, если ты придёшь с другим мужчиной и будешь о чём-то интимно шептаться с ним. Здесь в принципе никому нет дела до того, с кем ты придёшь. Никто не запомнит его лица — разве что Ники, но она умеет держать язык за зубами — и это ещё одно важное достоинство.

— Хорошо. — Том сделал большой глоток виски, стараясь отвлечься от ощущения руки Нейтана, лежавшей на его плече и почти касавшейся затылка. — Что я должен сделать теперь, чтобы не выйти из образа? Отсосать тебе в туалете?

Ему показалось, что по лицу Нейтана пробежала тень, но здесь было слишком темно, чтобы толком разглядеть что-либо. Да и Нейтан был слишком хорош, чтобы хоть на миг потерять контроль над собственным лицом.

— Если бы ты пришёл один, — спокойно ответил он, и Том понял, что ему действительно показалось, — и познакомился с кем-то уже здесь, то да, никто бы не удивился, уединись вы в кабинке. Но мы пришли вдвоём, а ты — уж прости — не кажешься настолько нетерпеливым, что не можешь дождаться возвращения домой.

Том снова стиснул зубы. Его раздражало то, насколько расслабленным казался сейчас Нейтан. Обстановка была для него слишком привычной, и да, он пытался научить Тома именно этому — подстраиваться под любую обстановку, — вот только было слишком очевидно, что он здесь далеко не в первый раз. Как минимум потому, что его слишком хорошо знала Ники. 

— А ты всегда приходишь с кем-то или всё же, бывает, уединяешься с кем-нибудь в кабинке? — зло поинтересовался Том. — Ты сам говорил, что любая ложь должна хоть в чём-то основываться на правде.

— Не замечал, чтобы тебя прежде интересовало, с кем я сплю. — Требовалось что-то гораздо большее, чтобы заставить Нейтана Мьюра утратить невозмутимость. — Если уж на то пошло, в нашем деле может оказаться не лишней способность одинаково легко очаровывать и женщин, и мужчин, но тебя никто не станет заставлять, если тебе это противно. Я учу тебя лишь тем вещам, которые действительно необходимы.

Спокойный тон Нейтана всегда действовал на Тома отрезвляюще, и ему стало стыдно за собственную вспышку раздражения. Однако мысль о том, что Нейтан Мьюр, человек, которого он боготворил и перед которым преклонялся, может быть сраным гомиком, тревожила и горчила на языке. Он допил виски в два глотка, но легче не стало. Скорее наоборот — воображение, подстёгнутое алкоголем, принялось разворачивать перед внутренним взглядом чудовищные картины, которых он однозначно не хотел бы видеть.

Нейтан, видимо, что-то почувствовал. Покрутив свой стакан по столешнице, он тоже сделал наконец глоток, затем тихо произнёс, глядя в сторону:

— Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь. Сегодняшний урок окончен.

Том выждал несколько мгновений, борясь с собой, затем поспешно поднялся на ноги, сбрасывая руку Нейтана. Тот вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, сжимая в руке стакан с виски, но не сказал больше ничего, и Том ушёл, скомканно попрощавшись с Ники.

***

Ночью он не смог уснуть и, в итоге, выйдя на улицу, до самого утра просто шатался по городу. Беспорядочное движение обрывочных мыслей, ни одну из которых не удавалось додумать до конца, прекратилось, лишь когда небо на востоке начало розоветь. Том стоял на набережной, опираясь на ограду, дымок от его сигареты растворялся в прохладном прозрачном воздухе, и в голове наконец стало тихо. Накануне он повёл себя как мальчишка, совсем забыв о том, что он разведчик, работающий на ЦРУ. Солдат, которого учили выполнять приказы не раздумывая, и неважно, что Том так никогда этому толком и не научился. Важно лишь то, что Нейтан разглядел его, увидел в нём потенциал, счёл его достойным того, чтобы передать весь свой богатый опыт и воспитать из него замену себе (хотя Тому больше нравилось думать о них, как о будущих напарниках). Если Нейтан считал, что Том должен научиться у него чему-то ещё, тот должен взять и научиться. Либо паковать вещи и брать билет домой.

Однако Нейтан больше не заговаривал с ним о том уроке, который пытался преподать, и вместо этого они вернулись к прежним — определению слежки, установлению доверительных отношений с незнакомцами, считыванию обстановки в незнакомых местах. Тому было ещё чему поучиться, и он брался за каждую задачу с большим энтузиазмом, вызывавшим у Нейтана улыбку, но в то же время заставлявшим укоризненно качать головой. 

— Бросаясь в бой очертя голову, ты не успеваешь толком оценить ситуацию и выбрать правильный подход. Зачем бы я стал учить тебя всем премудростям, если бы для успешного выполнения заданий хватало лишь напора и удачи? — говорил он. Том виновато опускал голову, признавая ошибку, — но затем кидался на покорение новых рубежей с прежней горячностью.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Желание впечатлить своего наставника, покрасоваться перед ним, пересиливало рассудительность, не позволяя действовать хладнокровно, как хотел тот. И вместо того, чтобы продемонстрировать свои таланты, Том лишь снова и снова вызывал у Нейтана разочарование. Тот ничего не говорил, терпеливо повторяя одни и те же вещи и предлагая попробовать ещё раз на следующий день, но Том знал, что Нейтан разочарован. Не мог не быть. На его месте Том выкинул бы нерадивого ученика и нашёл себе нового. Эта мысль вызывала горечь — и толкала его на новые глупости.

В начале марта Нейтан сообщил, что ему нужно уехать на две недели.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, я справлюсь сам, — Нейтан вежливо улыбнулся, как делал всегда, если разговор становился для него скучным. Он почти никогда не улыбался так Тому, и сейчас это неожиданно оказалось обидным.

— Оставишь мне домашнее задание? — Том попытался пошутить, чтобы отогнать неожиданные эмоции, но его собственная ухмылка вышла кривой и неискренней.

Нейтан на секунду задумался, словно такая идея даже не приходила ему в голову, а затем махнул рукой:

— Просто отдыхай. Ты это заслужил. Наши занятия последнее время были слишком интенсивными, тебе нужен перерыв.

На взгляд Тома, меньше всего ему был нужен сейчас перерыв. Но Нейтан всегда оказывался в конечном счёте прав, поэтому он не стал спорить.

Эти две недели стали тем ещё испытанием его терпения. За прошедшие месяцы он слишком привык к почти ежедневным встречам с Нейтаном и в его отсутствие не знал, чем себя занять. Без Нейтана в Берлине было скучно и тускло, словно весь город освещался в действительности не солнцем, а его улыбкой и пронзительными голубыми глазами. Эта мысль была очень смешной и нелепой, но Том вынужден был признать, что просто скучает.

Он бесцельно бродил по городу, стараясь обходить те места, где они бывали обычно с Нейтаном, но ноги всё равно выносили его именно туда, пока однажды вечером, за пару дней до запланированного возвращения Нейтана, Том не обнаружил себя перед смутно знакомой вывеской.

Внутри всё было точно так же, как и в прошлый раз: тёмный зал, заполненный клубами сигаретного дыма, занятые друг другом парочки и похожая на парня Ники за барной стойкой. Не хватало только Нейтана, и Том едва не рассмеялся: неужели он в самом деле пришёл именно сюда, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть немного ближе к временно покинушему его наставнику?

Ники скользнула по нему равнодушным взглядом, но затем в её глазах промелькнуло узнавание.

— Роберт, верно? Ты приходил с Кристофом.

Том криво улыбнулся и кивнул, и взгляд Ники окончательно потеплел:

— Ох, бедняга. Что тебе налить? 

— Как ему.

Ники осуждающе покачала головой, но без возражений налила виски и подтолкнула к Тому стакан. Затем плеснула себе.

— За тех, кто счастлив не с нами, — сказала она, и Том с готовностью чокнулся. Она явно считала, что Нейтан — _Кристоф_ — его бросил; это не имело ничего общего с реальностью, но удивительным образом ей не противоречило. Том был здесь, Нейтан был чёрт знает где, и Том действительно разочаровал его, а теперь скучал и не мог найти себе места. Если подумать, именно так он чувствовал себя, когда уехал во Вьетнам, поругавшись со своей девушкой прямо накануне отъезда. Нейтан, разумеется, не был его девушкой — и даже его парнем не был, — но тост Ники был достаточно обтекаем, чтобы у Тома не возникло желания с ним спорить. 

Он допил виски и заказал ещё. Поднял голову, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, и увидел молодого парня, одиноко сидевшего за тем самым столиком, который в прошлый раз заняли они с Нейтаном. Ещё пару недель назад подобный взгляд, заинтересованный и откровенно приглашающий, оскорбил бы Тома до глубины души. Но сейчас, оставшись без постоянного ощущения присутствия Нейтана, Том наконец-то чувствовал себя тем человеком, которым Нейтан пытался его сделать: хладнокровным разведчиком, умеющим подстраивать под любые обстоятельства и никогда не теряющим бдительности. С хладнокровием, допустим, всё ещё были некоторые проблемы, но во всём остальном Том был достойным учеником своего наставника. Он грустно улыбнулся парню и покачал головой. Тот понимающе кивнул и отсалютовал ему своим стаканом.

— Это Лукас. Он хороший парень. — Том непонимающе обернулся к Ники, и та хмыкнула: — Действительно, о чём это я. Ты ещё не скоро переболеешь Кристофом. — Она налила ему третью порцию виски и чокнулась с его стаканом, не дожидаясь даже, пока Том возьмёт его в руки. — И я тебя понимаю. Честно, если бы меня хоть немного интересовали мужики, я бы тоже влюбилась в него по уши. 

Том дёрнулся, почти готовый заявить, что ни в кого не влюблён, и вовремя прикусил язык, вспомнив свою легенду. Это не было настоящим заданием, но его дал Нейтан, и Том был намерен выполнить его с честью. Пусть даже Нейтан никогда об этом не узнает.

— Да, — медленно произнёс он. — Кристоф умеет поразить.

И это было чистой правдой.

***

Нейтану он решил ничего не говорить — просто не видел в этом смысла. Что толку хвастаться достижениями (весьма сомнительными к тому же), если в присутствии Нейтана он всё так же продолжал допускать ошибку за ошибкой? Он знал теорию и он умел применять её на практике — но что-то ломалось и шло наперекосяк, когда Том пытался повторить выученный трюк при наставнике. «Честное слово, без тебя у меня отлично получается!» — это звучало слишком нелепо, чтобы произносить вслух.

Он не знал, на что надеялся: на то, что Нейтан не посещает гей-бары один, или на то, что Ники действительно умеет держать язык за зубами, как говорил когда-то сам Нейтан? Так или иначе, он ошибся: о его отчаянном походе в «Преисподнюю» Нейтан узнал всего через неделю после возвращения.

— Я смотрю, ты делал успехи, пока меня не было, — заметил он как-то утром, когда они пили кофе на набережной (и Том старался запомнить, во что одеты все проходящие мимо люди).

— М-м? О чём ты? — рассеянно переспросил Том, изо всех сил делая вид, что не пялится на прохожих. Концентрации всё ещё не хватало, чтобы удерживать в фокусе внимания всё вокруг, и присутствие Нейтана изрядно затрудняло задачу, даже если бы тот не отвлекал специально разговорами.

— Ники рассказала, что ты заходил. 

Том моргнул, во рту почему-то пересохло, и он вдруг понял, что совершенно не помнит, какая юбка была на той девушке, которая завернула только что за угол: тёмная или светлая в горошек, строгий «карандаш» или легкомысленное «солнце-клёш»?

— Я рекомендовал тебе отдохнуть, — продолжил Нейтан, — но, судя по её рассказу, ты был на высоте, так что я могу лишь похвалить тебя. 

— И что же она сказала?

— Что я поступил слишком жестоко, разбив тебе сердце, — ухмыльнулся Нейтан, и Том, прекратив бесплодные попытки сосредоточиться на выполнении задания, наконец повернул к нему голову.

— О, — протянул он, — не сомневаюсь, что однажды ты именно так и сделаешь.

Нейтан искренне рассмеялся, легко и с удовольствием.

— Осторожнее, сынок, ты становишься слишком убедителен в этой роли.

Том ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ, словно довольный собственной шуткой, но весело ему почему-то не было совершенно.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем тревожнее становилось у него на душе. Как будто что-то изменилось, а он никак не мог понять что. Как будто у него из-под ног вот-вот ускользнёт земля, а он не успеет даже заметить, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Собственные ошибки злили сильнее, чем отвлекало присутствие Нейтана, и эта злость помогла Тому начать делать успехи. Он просто запретил себе следить за реакцией Нейтана, не стремясь больше получить похвалу и не опасаясь вновь разочаровать, лишь равнодушно выслушивая разбор полётов. Внутри звенело что-то натянутой струной, но внешне он наконец-то был спокоен, в точности копируя маску невозмутимости своего наставника. Тот должен был бы им гордиться, но Том больше не хотел ничего об этом знать. Совсем скоро его обучение закончится и он останется один на один с настоящими, смертельно опасными заданиями, и некому уже будет похвалить его, и успехи его будут определяться количеством спасённых жизней и украденных секретов, а вовсе не оценкой строгого учителя.

Том ждал этого момента тем сильнее, чем больше его боялся.

***

Его обучение закончилось даже раньше, чем он предполагал. Просто в один прекрасный момент вместо того, чтобы подбросить новую задачку, Нейтан удовлетворённо кивнул и сказал, что Том готов.

В тот вечер они снова пошли в «Преисподнюю» — Том подозревал, что это всё-таки последняя из проверок Нейтана, но не стал ни о чём спрашивать. Те времена, когда подобная идея вызвала бы у него волнение и неуверенность, давно остались в прошлом.

В этот раз они оба сели за стойку, и Том, нацепив самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, пил виски, сочинял на ходу байки из своей вымышленной жизни и подначивал Нейтана на пару с Ники, которая была, кажется, искренне рада видеть их вместе. Это было совсем не трудно — получать удовольствие от хорошего вечера. Том не хотел даже представлять, как бы отреагировал, если бы к нему вздумал прикоснуться кто-то из других посетителей, но рука Нейтана на его талии уже не казалась чем-то неприличным, а когда тот убирал её, Том ощущал мимолётное сожаление.

А затем в какой-то момент Нейтан наклонился, чтобы сказать что-то ему на ухо, обдав висок тёплым дыханием, и Тома едва не подбросило. Он невольно осмотрел зал, подмечая всех, кто смотрел на них, и ему захотелось немедленно уйти, чтобы смыть с себя липкое ощущение чужих взглядов.

Собственная реакция казалась ему дикой. Почему-то именно здесь все те жесты Нейтана, на которые обычно он даже не обращал внимания, воспринимались совершенно по-другому, более интимно, и Тома это раздражало. Но ещё больше раздражали почему-то все те, кто видел их в этот момент. Все те, кто мог заметить, как Нейтан касается его плеча, или улыбается ему с затаённым теплом, или смеётся над его шуткой, — заметить и решить, что знают про них что-то.

Что-то, чего, быть может, не знал сам Том. Или же — не хотел знать.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Нейтана, и наконец позволил себе впустить в сознание всё то, что старательно пропускал прежде мимо. Внутренний трепет, которым отзывалась в нём каждая улыбка Нейтана. Удовольствие, с которым он слушал его спокойный, чуть хрипловатый голос — такие называют ещё «бархатными». Таким расслабленным, как сейчас, Том не видел его никогда прежде, и ему нравилась мысль о том, что Нейтан может себе позволить быть таким в его присутствии. Что он в принципе пришёл сюда сегодня именно с Томом, а не с каким-нибудь чужим мужчиной, с которым, быть может, провёл бы после ночь.

И даже мысль о том, что Нейтан мог бы этого захотеть, больше не возмущала и не шокировала. Как Том ни старался пригасить собственные эмоции, его восхищение Нейтаном было слишком сильно, чтобы хоть что-то в нём могло разочаровывать или вызывать неприятие.

И если бы Нейтан захотел...

Но к этой мысли Том, пожалуй, ещё не был готов. Или — был?

Прижавшись к плечу Нейтана, он многозначительно улыбнулся:

— Тебе не кажется, что нам пора домой?

Нейтан насмешливо вскинул бровь:

— Мама не разрешает задерживаться допоздна? — И насмешка в его голосе была столь отчётливой и казалась столь настоящей, что Тому захотелось пихнуть его в бок. Но он тут же напомнил себе, что всё это — только игра на публику, в которой нет и не может быть ничего настоящего. Во что бы он сейчас ни верил, это было мастерски сотканной ложью, которую делали лишь более прочной те крупицы правды, которые вплёл в неё Нейтан Мьюр — самый искусный лжец из всех, кого знал когда-либо Том.

Вот только Том не умел лгать так же хорошо. Он мог обманывать себя, но ему никогда бы не удалось обмануть Нейтана, и сейчас, глядя ему в глаза, он знал ту правду, в которой не желал признаваться себе всё это время. Правду, которая никогда не сможет сделать его счастливым, но, быть может, поможет найти внутренний баланс. Однажды. Когда-нибудь. Когда он сумеет полностью высвободиться из-под влияния Нейтана.

Ники отошла, чтобы собрать со столов грязные стаканы, оставив их ненадолго вдвоём. Они сидели совсем близко, соприкасаясь коленями, и у Тома стало вдруг очень сухо во рту, как было перед его первым в жизни прыжком с парашютом. Он коснулся руки Нейтана, поймал его взгляд — удивлённый, внимательный, выжидающий — и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Нейтан ответил почти сразу, мягко и потрясающе медленно, гася бешеный напор Тома, и тот, совсем потеряв голову, опустил ладонь ему на бедро. Но в этот момент Нейтан отстранился и чуть заметно покачал головой. Он больше не улыбался, и глаза были совершенно серьёзны. 

— Прости, если ввёл тебя в заблуждение. Но я не могу тебе этого дать.

У Тома болезненно перехватило дыхание. Он схватил воздух ртом, затем одним глотком осушил остававшийся в стакане виски. В этот момент вернулась Ники, и Нейтан, кивнув, встал.

— Окей, нам действительно пора. 

Он подал Тому куртку, и они ушли, тепло попрощавшись с Ники. Переступая через порог, Том уже знал, что больше никогда сюда не вернётся. Это место было теперь неразрывно связано для него с Нейтаном, и это было то напоминание, в котором он не нуждался.

До дома им обоим было по пути, но Том, покачав головой, уклончиво сказал, что у него есть ещё пара дел. Нейтан понимающе улыбнулся и пожелал хорошей ночи.

Бар «Две звезды», который однажды мимоходом упомянула Ники, был совсем недалеко. Добравшись до неприметной двери, Том остановился, выкурил сигарету, сделал глубокий вдох и вошёл внутрь.

Мужчину, сидевшего за стойкой, он приметил сразу. Его звали Клаус, он был старше Тома, хотя и моложе Нейтана, у него были приятная улыбка и яркие глаза, и Тому даже не пришлось себя уговаривать, чтобы уйти вместе с ним. Он был совершенно спокоен, как если бы всю свою жизнь знакомился в барах с мужчинами в поисках секса.

Клаус жил в небольшой чистой квартирке неподалёку от вокзала. Всё в нём располагало к себе, и Том подумал, что кому-нибудь другому очень повезёт его встретить. Но Тома не интересовало, каким человеком был Клаус. Ему нужно было сегодня совсем другое.

Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что снова целует Нейтана, а не незнакомого мужчину, которого встретил сегодня впервые, — и его уже не удивило острое возбуждение, захлестнувшее всё его тело в один миг.

Клаус был настойчив и нетерпелив, но каждое его движение всё равно было осторожным и мягким, как если бы он боялся спугнуть или причинить боль. Каким был бы на его месте Нейтан? Том этого уже никогда не узнает.

Том полностью доверился партнёру. Он лишь в общих чертах представлял себе, как это может происходить, и не хотел сразу выдать собственную неопытность. Клауса это как будто даже не волновало; он шарил тёплыми ладонями под рубашкой Тома, пуская волну мурашек по коже, когда касался рёбер или спускался слишком низко, и это было намного лучше, чем Том ожидал. Он прихватил зубами ухо Клауса, жарко провёл языком по его шее, сам стянул с него джемпер. У Клауса была бледная грудь с редкими волосками, и Том ощутил острое желание прижаться к ней губами, прикоснуться к каждому из розовых сосков, проследить поцелуями узкую светлую дорожку, уходившую ниже ремня джинсов. Ему было совершенно плевать на Клауса, но он представлял на его месте Нейтана — и к Нейтану хотелось прикасаться, его хотелось изучать, хотелось найти способ заставить его маску пойти трещинами и вытащить из-под неё что-то живое и настоящее.

Расстегнув ремень и стянув с Клауса джинсы вместе с бельём, Том замер на миг, прислушиваясь к себе и набираясь решимости, а затем неуверенно обхватил его набухший, с отчётливо проступающей венкой член губами.

Вся осторожная мягкость Клауса испарилась через буквально пару движений Тома; сжав в кулак волосы на его затылке, Клаус принялся вбиваться в его рот быстрыми неровными толчками. Том едва не подавился и даже попытался отодвинуться, но Клаус держал его достаточно крепко. Через какое-то время Тому почти удалось приноровиться — а затем Клаус, в последний момент успев вытащить член из его рта, кончил ему на лицо, и это было мерзко и отвратительно, и уже не удавалось представить на его месте Нейтана. Но Тома учили лучший из лучших, и сейчас он чётко знал, что находится здесь не ради собственного удовольствия, а для того, чтобы узнать о себе что-то ещё — что-то, что Нейтан оставил ему для самостоятельного изучения.

Том стёр капли спермы с лица и широко облизнул ладонь, глядя в глаза тяжело дышащему Клаусу.

— Возьми меня, — сказал он.


End file.
